Home Is Where The Heart Lies
by dearestxina
Summary: Rivaille has a muscle degenerative disease (Muscular Dystrophy Rare) and is left with little time ahead of him. However, everything turns upside down when one day, a young boy with eyes as bright and golden as the blazing setting sun suddenly comes barging into his life. What will become of the two? AU Tragedy/Angst/Hurt & Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not a medical student nor know anything about this disease. I did some research but nothing of this story is reliable information on the disease. Please keep this in mind while reading. Other then that, please enjoy and R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rivaille squinted into the sky. It was too damn bright. The lovely weather and glimmering yellow sun annoyed him as it burned his sockets and stung his eyes. His signature dark glare only grew thicker as he trudged down the shallow brick steps of Tokyo's biggest medical hospital, St. Maria. Breathing a short sigh, Rivaille reluctantly brought the prescription papers within his grasp to his sight.

_Glucocorticoids 5mg_

_Immuno suppressants 3mg_

_Steroids 3mg _

And then, without giving it another thought, he simply crumpled it up and slipped it into a nearby trashcan. It wouldn't be worth it. He hated taking pills. And besides, the doctor had already informed him more than enough to let him know that the pills weren't going to be of any real help. Maybe just slightly prolong his dignity (Rivaille scoffed), but other than such, it was too much of a hassle. And a complete waste of his savings account.

It was during the middle of March, the turning point from spring to summer. Still mildly cold, yet warm enough to be satisfied with a light black sweater worn over a crisp, white dress shirt. Rivaille wordlessly walked the sidewalk and turned to a crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green. Standing only inches taller than the two giggling high school girls next to him, he reached for his jean pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Placing it in in-between his lips, he rummaged around front and back for a lighter.

_Shit_

The crosswalk signaled green and the crowds began to merge, leaving Rivaille no choice but to skimp across, leaving his cigarette hanging on end. He briefly sighed and pulled out his crumpled packet before returning the single butt back into the pack. It was probably a sign from God himself, urging him to quit smoking. Rivaille cracked a smirk. What kind of an asshole God would that be?

He turned the corner of a street that led to a private park near a public elementary school. The place was a beauty, stretching across and into the city's river, carving a path of everlasting green and blue, into the sunset at dawn. Rivaille found himself coming here often, usually on the weekends to read under the shedding Sakura tree, but also whenever he needed to clear his head. He walked up the sandy path, towards his favorite spot and sat himself down on the park's bench. He lolled his head to the side and brought his wrist up to his gaze, sighing in annoyance. It was already half past noon and he still had a lot of paperwork to get through.

_But, wait a minute_, he thought. What _was_ he going to do about his job? Rivaille grumbled as he imagined his imminent future self before shaking it out of his head with a distressed sigh. He didn't want to waste his time thinking about such things. When the time would come, it would come. And when it did, then, he would deal with all of his troubles. But, in the meanwhile, while he was still able to walk around as a normal healthy human being, he was going to continue living his life; unhindered. He was going to continue doing his duty and going to work until his body would no longer allow him to do so. Even if it meant dropping dead during a meeting, he wasn't going to let it stop him from charging forward. Just not yet. And because he was going to continue living his life as if nothing new had intruded itself in, he would do so by revisiting his favorite book store. He would go to the bookstore and buy a book. Buy a book from that particularly familiar obnoxious teenager. Any book, really. Maybe a porno. Just to mess with the kid. And then after that, he'd stop by a 24 hour convenience store for a cheap delicious twelve pack, with a side of salted nuts.

Rivaille pulled out the cigarette that he had had put into his mouth before halting at the realization of his missing lighter. Fuck. Screw this. He'd go to the store and not only buy that twelve pack but for as good as hell, also buy himself a shit load of lighters. Just a whole fucking shitload. Screw the world. Just fucking screw it. God was going to take him away anyway, so why not surprise the fucker with his own gratitude by smoking his lungs black and blue. That way, he'd be more then happier to pay an earlier visit than expected. Why not just take him now? Why not just squish his measly little soul right then and there instead of letting the little time he had, do the work? What the hell was he waiting for?

Rivaille scowled.

Fuck you God.

Just fucking, fuck you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eren groaned, dropping his face onto the plastic counter. He glimpsed at the time and shifted uncomfortably. Still had another hour to go before the end of his shift and it felt like an eternity. He didn't want to be here anymore. Well, more specifically speaking, he just didn't want to be working for today. Just not today, because he knew that for today, _he_ would not be coming.

Eren, currently a seventeen year old high school Senior at Tokyo's Titan Academy, was to graduate this coming summer. He was to graduate, but unlike most of his friends, who were busy with college applications and entrance exams readying themselves for their future careers, Eren wasn't ready. Although he was financially stable at the time, he didn't' have the leisure nor determination to pursue an education after graduation. Pity not for he had a parent, just supposedly a parent who rarely stayed home. Of course, he never blamed his father for working so often away from him, however, growing up fending entirely for himself, Eren had no one to look up to. No role model. Thus, no ambition. And even though Eren knew that his part time job was nothing more but a waste of his time, he never wanted to quit. He wouldn't. Because despite the tedious hours, just after school and just before evening, there would be a single chime of the bell, signaling _his_ visit.

The very first time Eren had laid his eyes on him, he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was that had struck him like lightening. The man was short, standing a mere 160 cm tall with a look of contempt and irritation gracing his features. He wore a simple white dress shirt under a black suit jacket that hung just over his knees. His raven black hair, directly split in the middle with what seemed to be a buzz cut, was neatly trimmed just above the collar. The man looked to be in his early twenties, with a small yet sharply refined face. He almost looked childlike, yet wore the daunting aura of one not to be confronted; a viciously dangerous shadow lurking just beneath his stoic visage. He nearly felt familiar, almost nostalgic, and Eren couldn't reason as to why, nor question the logic behind his choosing of awe. But, just like that, he had fallen in love.

And ever since he himself had realized the infatuation he held for the man, Eren had unconsciously memorized when and on what days the man would come to the bookstore. He had even switched his schedule around to work extra shifts, just so he could get a second glimpse of his target for admiration. And on the days he were lucky, Eren would be able to gaze upon him reading quietly, just within the furthest corner of the store.

"I want to leave." The boy grumbled, rubbing his cheek against the plastic counter. He was hungry and bored. And because he knew the figure of his unrequited love wasn't to show tonight, he had no more will to stay. Eren sprawled himself sloppily across the counter when the glass doors to the entrance slid open.

"Welcome to Sina's bookstore." He groaned monotone into the desk.

"How may I help you today." Reluctantly, he raised himself off from the counter and leaned back into his chair, glancing up at the customer. And instead of coming to witness a random face wandering around the shelves as expected, there he was, standing directly in front of the counter, staring directly at Eren.

Eren nearly choked on his own breath.

"Uhg-"Eren wobbled in his seat, losing balance at the alarming sight. Quickly as he could, he regained his composure, "H-hello. Can I, er, help you?" forcing a nervous smile while twiddling with the hem of his uniform. Eren's breathing hitched. His target of midnight masturbation material was standing directly in front of his presence. Not in imagination or secretive dreaming, but solidly in person and glaring. He was glaring at Eren. Not past him or at something nearly close to his head, but directly into his withering soul. Eren gulped, breaking eye contact, before turning away to punch random numbers into the computer's catalog. He needed an escape.

"Oi."

Eren nearly jumped out of his own skin.

"Oi! You brat!"

He cringed. Did, did he just call him a brat? Eren felt his own heart drop to his stomach. He didn't know whether to jump with glee at finally being recognized or stab himself in the face with a pencil. He worried that he had probably been caught sneaking glances, nearly enough to pass as harassment. And despite his efforts at hiding his habit, maybe it had actually been too obvious. Eren was going to stick with the pencil.

Cautiously, the young boy glanced back up at the glaring individual, answering with a wavering tone.

"Y-yeah?" He held his breath.

"I want to go to Paris."

Eren paused.

What?

"I want to go to Paris." The man repeated.

"Are…are you asking about our traveling section sir?"

Eren expected a nod and a wave of the man's hand, motioning for the boy to show him where it was. Instead, a stirring moment of silence hung in the air. Uncertainty and alarm began to cloud his judgment as Eren stood frozen in his stance.

"Tch." The man sneered, spitting his irritation to the side. Eren nearly flinched, the sweat beading at his forehead.

"C-can I help you with it or…" Eren's voice trailed off, certain that the man's glowering was intently murderous.

The man crossed his arms before turning on his heel. "Never mind," he muttered. Eren silently dropped his guard, a quick sense of relief washing over him. He was safe. No need for a pencil to meet with his face. The man then turned away and instead of lingering around, as Eren had hoped, made his way straight for the entrance. Wait a minute, what was going on? Showing up on a day when he wasn't supposed to and then directly engaging in conversation without even staying behind to read? Eren felt a stab in his gut.

"Wait!" Eren bolted after the man and grasped him on the shoulder, nearly throwing him off balance. Shit. Eren regretted it immediately after. He wasn't thinking at all. What had he done? He quickly muttered an apology, jerking his hand away as if he had been burned.

"Uhm…I" Eren stuttered.

The man slowly turned around, meeting Eren's face with a look of what appeared to be of absolute disgust. Internally, Eren shrieked in horror as their eyes met, fearing for his own life.

The man hissed. "What?" It felt like a threat.

Eren pulled back, retracing his steps backwards before stiffly standing ground. He stuttered incoherently, sputtering at his thoughts.

"Uh, if you'd like…I uh-" Eren stole a nervous glimpse.

"If…if you'd like, I could, uhm…"

The man frowned, crossing his arms.

"I was just," Eren broke out into a nervous laughter, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward manner.

"What do you want? Spit it out, will you?" The man snapped, aggravated.

Eren hesitated, biting his cheek. "I've just…always seen you come to our store and I was just wondering if you were maybe moving away or something?" His voice pitched at the end like a dying rat. He mentally kicked himself for sounding so vulnerable.

"Ah?"

Eren tore his gaze away from the man who threw him a menacing look. He knew he had just implied the fact that he had been observing him for a period of time, concluding his impression as more or less a friendly stalker. Eren cursed at his own brashness, wanting to scrape his own face against the concrete floor.

"I…I'm sorry." Eren gave up. This wasn't going to work. What the hell was he doing? The man standing inches shorter in front of Eren heaved an annoyed sigh, a blatant look of irritation crossing his features.

"No."

Golden eyes glanced up into searing grey, a look of hope lightening his face.

"No?"

"No, I'm not moving away. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Eren mouthed a small 'oh,' continuing until the man cut him off.

"I was, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. By the way, aren't you not allowed to leave the store unsupervised?"

Eren gasped, the realization slapping him in the face. He was right. Quickly, Eren turned on his heel, ready to bolt back into the store when a flickering thought suddenly had him jerk to a halt. He then turned right back around and faced the shorter man, poking his finger into the air at the sudden reminder. He was never going to get this chance ever again.

"I-my shift ends like, really soon and I was wondering…" Eren gulped, "if you'd-if…beer?"

His answer was flat and cold. "No."

Damn, that hurt.

"Not for you. You're still a brat, aren't you?"

Eren's face lit up like the morning sun. That was definitely not a no.

"What do you mean? You're probably not even that much older than I am!" Eren retorted back jokingly.

The man held his blank look. "I'm 35."

Eren gawked, dropping his jaw to his feet. "What the hell? No way."

"Therefore, I am years ahead of you as your senior. Address me as sir." The man stated flatly. Eren couldn't tell whether the guy was joking or not. He pondered for a minute, carefully observing his 'senior's' expression. The man continued to wear a dark shadow over his eyes, a blunt look of disinterest stating his solemnity. Probably not.

"Uhm…sir?" Eren questioned.

"It's Rivaille."

He wanted to squeal. "Rivaille…san?"

The man just returned a bored look.

"My-my name is Eren Jaeger, sir!" Eren didn't know whether to bow or to hold out his hand so he did neither. Instead, he just kind of clutched onto the hem of his shirt, fixating his gaze onto the ground.

"I know." Rivaille stated.

Eren threw him a questioning look.

Rivaille stepped forward, nearly giving the younger boy a heart attack. He then blankly pointed at Eren's plastic name tag, blatantly pointing out the obvious. Eren blushed, realizing the absence of his own common sense, heat rushing to his ears.

"Hurry up." Rivaille continued, "I'm not going to stand here all day just because of you."

And as if Rivaille's words had sparked a fire within his heart, without another moment's hesitation, Eren spun on his heel and eagerly rushed back into the store. He kept his gaze glued to the ground, his face still emitting a bright flush of hushed excitement and glee. Finally, it had happened. Finally, after a long and enduring six months of unlikely longing and unrecognized admiration, Eren had gotten his chance. He had finally gotten the chance to enter the life of his target of pure infatuation. It was finally going to happen and it almost felt surreal.

Rivaille waited quietly in his place as he watched the younger male hastily make his way back into the store. Honestly, he'd be guilty if he said that he didn't know who the kid was before. The sole reason Rivaille would visit the bookstore every so often was because of how mildly amusing he had found the kid to be. He knew how he'd try and steal glances here and there yet desperately act oblivious to keep his cool. He knew how the kid would quietly trail behind and linger around his self yet scutter off blushing fiercely within any personal contact. The kid was completely see through. Purely obvious, and Rivaille found it to be very amusing. However, he wasn't going to particularly do anything to the brat, nor expect to see him after this, but he'd figured it'd be a good way just to take his mind off of things for a small change.

Even if it were, just for one simple day.


End file.
